people_dont_have_to_be_anything_elsefandomcom-20200215-history
Cardiff, Wales, UK
Cardiff is the capitol and largest city of Wales, and the ninth-largest city in the United Kingdom. There is much evidence to prove that the site of Cardiff has been a permanent settlement since 6000 BC, about 1500 years before the Great Pyramid or Stonehenge were built. The Romans conquered the area and established a fort here around 55 AD. Due to the city's location, Viking raids were so frequent that the city was abandoned in the early middle ages, but settled again in 1091 by Robert Fitzhamon, who some consider a founder of the current city. It was proclaimed the capitol of Wales in 1955. Today, Cardiff known for its elegant beauty, architecture, rich history, and waterfront. People Born in Cardiff Henry Morgan Roald Dahl Animal_Wall_Cardiff.jpg beautiful-cardiff-by-the-sea.jpg gorgeous Queen Street in summer.jpg cardiff2.jpg cardiff2j.jpg cardiff-city-hall.jpg Cathays Park Building of the Welsh Assembly Government.jpg Coal Exchange.jpg express-by-holiday-inn-cardiff-airport-barry_030320091727064330.jpg house-sitting-uk-cardiff_02_l.jpg Old Library.JPG Bute Park.jpg rainy-bank-august-bank-holiday-cardiff-03.jpg St. David's the Hayes.JPG St. Fagan's Castle.jpg the Grand Arcade at St. David's.jpg Welsh National War Memorial.jpg Cardiff in People's Lives Henry Morgan: I was born here in 1688 on a farm just outside town. My responsible parents placed me in school and hoped that I would remain on the farm I was born all my life, working the land. However, it wasn't for me. I left "early" in my life, and was all too glad to leave my studies behind, saying I was "more used to the pike than the book." Ian Watkins: I was often here throughout my career as a rock star in the band Lostprophets. However, my life of fame and wealth came crashing down in 2012, when I was charged with conspiracy to engage in sexual activity with a 1-year old girl. Directly after this, I was also charged with possessing child porn, intending to distribute child porn, and possessing extreme animal porn. My conservative, goodhearted parents were horrified and convinced that there must be some mistake. My barrister and I originally intended to deny all of these accusations, but soon changed our plea to guilty as further evidence was uncovered. I was found to have had many victims, including infants, and to have chosen girlfriends based on whether or not they had children - texting one woman "If you belong to me, so does your baby." The authorities soon found videos I had made of my abuse of victims. It was also found that, although throughout my career I had been praised for saying that I chose not to drink or do drugs, I had enjoying giving crack cocaine to infants and children. My trial, which went on in 2013, shocked Wales. The judge on my case said that it "plunged into new depths of depravity," and an investigating officer called me "potentially the most dangerous sex offender" that he had ever seen. My mother was so distraught she had to be hospitalized and given a kidney transplant. Needless to say, my once successful band, Lostprophets, was ended. My bandmates moved on to found a new band without me. Joseph Conrad: I traveled here in 1885 to prepare for a voyage to Singapore. Here, I met a fellow Polish man who would become a good friend of mine. Roald Dahl: I was born here, in the Llandaff area of the city, in 1916. My parents were Norwegian, and I was named after the explorer Roald Amundsen, a national hero in Norway at the time. I was raised speaking Norwegian at home with my family. In 1920, when I was three years old, tragedy struck my family. My seven year old sister Astri died of appendicitis, and my father died of pneumonia a few weeks later, while on a fishing trip. My devastated mother considered moving back to Norway, but decided to stay in Wales, as my father had wished for his children to be educated in the British schooling system, which he considered the best in the world. I was raised Catholic and attended a Catholic school. There, I was often mischievous, and one of my favorite pranks was when I was eight, in 1924, when my friends and I put a dead mouse in a jar of candies at a local sweets shop owned by a "mean and loathsome" old woman. For this, my friends and I were caned by the headmaster. Stephen Moyer: After graduating from London Academy of Music & Dramatic Art, I was part of the National Theatre Wales here, around 1989. Vivienne Westwood: I opened a store here in 2012. William the Conqueror: I traveled here in 1080, though the purpose of my visit remains unclear. Category:Places Category:Wales Category:Europe